Ginger Snaps Remake
by Shaley95
Summary: Idk, I havnt written Fan Fic in a while, and i made a new account cuz my other one was all weird and everything. soo...I am just doing a remake of gingersnaps, it'll go into the 2nd movie, and beyond...Idk yet...i guess we will all find out huh? :  ION
1. AN number 1

Hey I am gonna start a fanfic for the Ginger snaps movies. I know some of it is out of order, not the right lines. That is the point. That is the point of the fanfiction site, and the point of my version of this story. There are a lot of things the same, and many things that are different. Don't compare to the movie. Just read like you have never seen the movie. Hope you enjoy.

~Shaley


	2. The Pact

"Baxter's fertilizer. And everyone is just standin' around…staring." Bridgette says to her occupied sister.

Ginger looks at the knife in her hands and then to her wrist.

"It shouldn't be very hard to catch that thing in a place full of dead ends." Bridgette Went on.

"Fuck!" Ginger said suddenly. "Wrists are for girls. I think I'll slit my throat. You know, you should definitely hang."

"Maybe in your last moment of cliché around here. Don't you think our deaths should be more than cheap entertainment?"

"…B, suicide is like the ultimate 'fuck you'. We don't have to worry about anyone's shit." Ginger said forcefully.

"Yea, but I don't want to think about me just lying there dead, and everyone just…. Laughs."

"They'll be in awe! You won't have to worry about embarrassment in the afterlife." Ginger said.

"Ginger, what about in this one?"

"What life? Your life is with me. We'd swore we'd go together one way or another."

"Yea, when we were like 8."

"So? It's the pact."

"It was just a silly game Ginger." Bridgette said laughing.

"You think this is a joke? Look at your hand Bridgette! You see that scar? That ensures our pact. It was always real to me." Holding out her hand, Ginger continued on, "Out by 16 or dead on this scene, put together forever."

Bridgette Stares at the scar on her sister's hand. One straight line from top to bottom, much like her own. She could feel herself daze off: "Come on B! you want to be together forever right?"

"Yea, but Ginger….."

"Shut up and do as I say! You're my sister. And when we grow up, we can leave this place forever. But for now, we have to make the pact official. We have to draw blood."

"Fine but only a scratch" the little 7 year old said fearfully.

"Okay, only a scratch." Ginger got the razor ready over Bridgette's hand. "Are you ready?"

Bridgette looks up at her 8 year old sister replying "Yea, go ahead. Get it over with"

Ginger brought the razor down fast. She could hear the slick sound cutting Bridgette's flesh.

"I said a scratch Ginger!" Bridgette screamed.

Ginger smiled at the sight of blood. "That was a little scratch you little suck." Ginger said.

"My turn." Ginger said placing the razor over her hand. And she made a cut just as deep as her sisters, maybe even deeper. The blood from both girls' hands made Ginger smile and giggle. "Gimme your hand Bridgette." They held hands and let the blood drip on their basement floor. They recited the pact for the first time that night. Right there in their room. Deep down in the basement.

"Come on Bridgette! Together forever!" Ginger yelled.

Grabbing her hand Bridgette, replied, "United against life as we know it."

"Our deaths'll be the shit B, trust me."


	3. AN number 2

I know that the Scars are bigger and deeper than in the movie…but like I said, completely forget about the movie. Lol

Also, This last chapter was uber short, I hope future ones will be longer, lol.


	4. The Flashback

"Ginger…can't we just skip school today?" Bridgette had hoped that Ginger would be more than happy to skip, as well as any other day. Their project wasn't the best, but it was Ginger's idea. And even young Bridgette knows that whatever her older sister said, is what goes.

"Oh course we do! Any other day, and I would say sure, let's ditch. But today is our big project. And It will be the shit! 'Life in Bailey Downs'" Ginger continued to talk to the air around her, for Bridgette wasn't paying attention at all. There were only key words that she picked up.

When they got to the school, they went to their first period. Really the only classes they had together was Mr. Wayne's class and Gym. Ginger was fine on her own, even without her little sister for a little while. Bridgette, however, has trouble without her big sister.

Sure she is 15 years old, but Ginger was always her guide. They were always together, ever since Ginger had to repeat Kindergarten. Both girls can remember that day. Ginger was always different. Even at birth. While in Kindergarten, she tried to be nice. She tried to make friends. But as always, even at such a young age, there were cliques. And at that young age, there were still bullies.

Ginger was not into pretty lacey dresses like the other girls. She went to school, her hair in piggy tails that Pamela had done up for her that morning, and wore blue tights and a long, black shirt. Pamela had troubles finding an outfit that Ginger didn't throw a fit about.

"Ginger Ann! School is about to start! Now do you want to be late?" Pamela had never yelled until Ginger was old enough to talk back and rebel.

"Yes! I never want to go to school again!"Ginger yelled back.

"Honey, it is only the second week of school. Can't you try to make friends?"

"No. I don't. Nobody likes me."

"Have you tried to be nice?"

"No! I don't want them to like me! Why can't I just stay home with Bridgette?" Ginger asked with a pout.

"Because, don't you want to make friends, and get smarter so you can have a job?"

Ginger sighs and this is when she learned that she needs to go with what Pamela says to get her to shut up. "Yea, I guess."

"So you will try to be nice?" Pamela asked looking into the baby doll face of the little 5 year old.

"Yes, I'll try." Ginger said rolling her eyes, something she learned to do when she was about 3.

Ginger walked up to a girl at recess, and what happened next is what made Ginger the way she is…

"Hi. I'm Ginger Fitzgerald. Do you want to be friends?" Ginger said, trying to be nice.

Normal little girls would've been happy to gain another friend. But not this little girl. This little girl was Trina Sinclair. She had learned from her older sister to get what you want, and throw out the one's who wouldn't fit in to her perfect little social life.

"Umm, ew. Why would I be _your_ friend? You are way too ugly, and stinky! And you dress funny, you look like a clown. I hope kids like you burn to death!" Trina went on and on. Laughing and giggling at Ginger and her crushed self esteem.

Bridgette remembers that day too. Even only being 4 years old, she saw her sister storm through the door. Pamela had been upstairs, leaving Bridgette in the living room.

"What's wrong sissy?" Bridgette asked so hurt to see her sister's anger.

"This girl was so mean to me B. You are so lucky you don't have to go to school." Ginger said crying. Bridgette sat there and held her sister as she spilled out what had happened.

"We are going to stay together forever. Bridgette, you're my only friend. I love you so much."

"I love you to Ginger." As the toddlers sat there engaging in their conversation, they knew that things would be different from then on.

By the time, both girls came back to reality, it was already 3rd period. Ginger got to the room first and sat down. Bridgette joined in the seat next to her. 'Only 5 more periods to go. Fun, fun' Ginger thought.


	5. DayDreams

Ginger and Bridgette sat there and just gave one another looks. They knew each and every look they could give someone. An advantage to being so close. They watched as Mr. Wayne walked in the door.

"Hello class. I have just informed your teachers, and you will be in here until 6th or 7th period." Some groaned, and some cheered. On the upside, they would miss most of their classes but make it to Gym, which is their 8th period. The last class of the day. On the downside, however, they had to sit there and watch everyone else's videos.

"Now this doesn't usually happen, but with the size of this class, and since we went the Video route instead of doing slideshows, this will take all day." Mr. Wayne was also the guidance counselor, so he got his way a lot of the time. We sat there, and after the second presentation, both girls found themselves daydreaming again.

"I am not ugly!" Ginger screamed at Trina as she laughed and giggled with the other kids.

"You are the ugliest girl I have _ever _seen!" Ginger felt her anger rise.

A growl escaped her lips and she tackled Trina. She couldn't even think while punching the little girl. The other kids tried to pull her off, but had hardly any luck. When Ginger finally stopped, she got up, and wiped the smeared blood on her face off.

"That's right, fizt-freak! Turn away!" Trina spit out.

Ginger, screamed as loud as she could when she ran up to Trina and grabbed her hair. Ginger pushed Trina's face into the ground. She wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. She may only be five, but she had muscle in her little arms. Ginger brought Trina's head up to whisper in her ear.

"You are the ugly one now." But as soon as she had finished her statement, Trina's face was back into the ground. When a teacher finally rushed over to stop the battle, Ginger was pulled off of Trina. She looked at her classmate as the teacher comforted her. She had dirt and blood mixed together all over her face. She was still spitting out dirt as she was directed to the nurses office. And I was escorted to the principal's office.

Bridgette was at home playing with building blocks when the phone rang. Pamela picked the phone up.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Ginger? Yes. She did _what_! I'll be right there." Pamela hung up the phone and rushed upstairs to change.

"What's wrong with sissy?" When there was no answer, Bridgette grew impatient.

"Mommy? What happened to Ginger?"

"Your sister is in big trouble."

Of course Ginger was in trouble, and of course she got kicked out of school for the rest of the year. When school started up again the next year, Ginger and Bridgette were in the same class. Ginger may not have had the same teacher, but everyone remembered her. At first everyone was scared of her, but as the year went on, and new students replaced the old ones that knew what happened, she was harassed. Bridgette was always there for her, and the harassment had gotten so bad, that Ginger threatened to kill herself in a screaming fight against her Pamela.

"Ginger, I just don't get why you can't go over to a friend's house every once and a while. Or even bring a friend over here. Like a slumber party."

"Oh so you are trying to get rid of me too? Don't you get it? I don't _have _any friends!" Ginger yelled at her.

"Of course not, but you are 11 years old, it is not normal for you to not have friends."

"I don't want friends! I only need one friend, and that's Bridgette!"

"Well Bridgette is your sister, she is family. I mean people you don't live with. Someone else you interact with outside of this house."

"What part of 'I DO NOT WANT FRIENDS' do you not get?" Ginger looked at her Pamela's shocked face.

"Now you will not talk to me like that. I am your mother and…"

"_YOU ARE __**NOT**__ MY MOTHER! You never will be!_ You don't get it! Bridgette is my family, you are not my mother! I hate you!" Ginger screamed as loud as she could.

Bridgette just sat in the basement where they shared a room. She started crying, she hated hearing Ginger's fits. That was the last day Ginger called Pamela 'mom' from then on, it always her name. it was hard for Bridgette to adjust to not saying mom, but with years of practice, the word was removed from their vocabulary.

"Bridgette, Ginger. You are the last group." Mr. Wayne said.


	6. Old Enemies Return & Mr Wayne's Office

The class sat in silence while the girls' video played.. The other videos were about this charming and small little town that everyone loved. Not theirs. They had blood and gore. It went from different photos of them posing death, to video laughing, playing around, spitting out fake blood. The class looked amazed. Ginger was pleased with the response.

When the video was finally over, everyone cheered. Mr. Wayne was not satisfied by any means.

"What is this?" He asked demandingly.

"This is life in Bailey Downs." Ginger said smoothly.

"This….This was.. This was disturbing. Wasn't it? I mean…..My god. Look see me in my office after class."

"Whatever…" Ginger said under her breath.

"_Separately!_" He added in. When class was over Ginger thought about skipping out on Mr. Wayne's meeting. But in the end she went.

Both girls waited outside of Mr. Wayne's office. As they stood there a group of students were coming down the hall. This would be Trina Sinclair and Jason's crew.

"Hey Fitz-enstine, get in trouble again? Oh poor baby." Trina Said Mockingly. Bridgette could the anger arising in Ginger's face. She knew that Ginger couldn't get in anymore trouble. Especially with the school's new 'Not violence tolerance policy'.

"Hey Trina, you were here in Kindergarten, right?" Bridgette asked smoothly.

"What's it to you?" Trina shot back.

"Well it's just that, I thought you were the one Ginger got in a fight with. Yea…I think I remember everyone at school saying you ate dirt. Very attractive." Bridgette replied.

"What's she talking about Trina?" Jason said. Him and Trina were not together, but they had had a couple of flings.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Trina said as she turned to walk away.

"Oh you don't want to tell Jason all about your face being a bloody mess, and mud flying off your face." Ginger chimed in. Trina gritted her teeth as she spoke, "Look, the only reason you got me down to began with is because you were such a fat ass back then." She smiled, pleased with her reply. "I think you might actually have weighed the same back then as you do now! I am so happy that you lost all of those extra pounds." Trina sneered.

Ginger was losing herself more and more as Trina continued on. "Actually," Bridgette said trying to help the situation for Ginger, "She weighed less than you, if you want to get technical. But like that matters, it didn't change the fact that she kicked your Barbie-doll ass, now did it?"

"Ginger, you first into my office" Mr. Wayne said shoving his head back into his office. Trina stormed off. Nobody sure if it's because she was defeated or just tired of standing there. Either way, it made Ginger more relaxed, which was Bridgette's biggest concern. The last thing she needed was a fight from Ginger. She would have to be in school 8 hours without her older sister.

"If it means anything Fitz," Jason said leaning close to Ginger, "Your body is smoking now." He left, but not before he looked her over. Ginger had the most shocking look on her face, and Bridgette was just freaking out inside of her head.

"Ginger _now!_" Mr. Wayne yelled. Ginger went into the room, reading Bridgette's weirded-out look.

"Ginger how do explain the project the you just presented me with?" Mr. Wayne said, cutting right to the chase.

"There's nothing to explain. You asked for a video about life in Bailey Downs. My sister and I gave you that. So there is really no reason for me to be here to began with." Ginger said oh-so smoothly.

"Miss. Fitzgerald, I think that this video is inappropriate, and I think I need to call your mother right away."

"You can't do that."

"And why is that?" He said leaning over his desk waiting for an answer, obviously interested in hearing what Ginger would come up with.

"Because then she won't let us do our deaths anymore!" Ginger said intently, but loudly.

"I think you and your sister need help. Help that I cannot provide, I am going to call your mother." Mr. Wayne said picking up the phone.

Bridgette was outside for what seemed like forever. She didn't know how much more trouble Ginger was getting herself into. Then she had an idea. She heard Ginger's screaming voice from behind the door. "Put down the _fucking _phone!"

That was her cue. She barged in just in time to see Ginger trying to cut the phone's wire with a pair of scissors. "Ginger sit down." Bridgette said calmly.

"He's trying to call Pamela!" Ginger yelled.

"Ginger sit down _now!_" Ginger sat, and Bridgette just looked at Mr. Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, would you say you like your job?"

"Yes, I would say so. Why?" He replied, puzzled.

"Because if you want to keep it, you'll shut up, and let us go." Bridgette said back. Ginger was confused, and had no idea where this was going. But she was liking it.

"Now you listen here, our policy doesn't…"

"No _you _listen! My sister and I don't like to be fucked with when we did nothing wrong, and what will the principle would think if we told her all about how you wanted private sessions with each of us. Ginger came home shaken and couldn't even think straight because she was so scared? Who is she going to believe?" Bridgette said darkly. Ginger busted up laughing.

"Get the hell out of my office. Right. Now."

Ginger got up, and Bridgette opened up the door.

"That was fucking awesome." Ginger praised her sister.

"Whatever, come on. It's time for gym."


	7. Gym Class

Bridgette stood off-field with her sister, wondering why she was rubbing her back.

"Ging, what's wrong with your back?"

"I don't know. It's been weird lately."

"And what was up with Jason earlier?" Bridgette pried. Both girls looked over by the stands, and saw Jason and his friends watching. He gave Ginger a nod.

"Ugh. I don't know. It doesn't matter. Hey," she said bumping Bridgette , "Search and destroy. Go."

Bridgette didn't have to look very far. She saw her target and said, "Trina Sinclair." And smiled.

"Excellent, please go on."

"Trina Sinclair. D.O.A. in the hair dye aisle."

"Died looking for pink eye shadow on nothing but diet pills and laxatives." Ginger added. Bridgette had to think of one better…

"Her favorite homework excuse, her nail glitter ate it." 'Damn' Ginger thought.

"Likes her shorts up her ass crack." Ginger noticed a listener. Amy, one of Trina's minions.

"What the hell are you looking at plastic?" Ginger said to the outsider.

"ughh…" She replied in a huff. She walked over to Trina to tell her everything.

"Well, looks like our game is over." Bridgette said.

"pretty-pink-panty slut" Ginger said under her breath.

"Sissy-specked jack-nibbler." Ginger was impressed.

"Fucking bitch" They heard Trina say just a few feet away.

"Switch in girls" The Gym teacher said. 'Just Great' both girls thought simultaneously. They walked on the field watching Trina's every move.

"I'll cover you." Ginger said, not taking her eyes off of Trina.

"Okay." When the game of field hockey started, they were able to cover each other, but as the game got more intense Jason and 2 of his friends were watching side line and Yelling at the class.

"Come on baby! Bounce baby bounce!" And on he continued. This made Bridgette very uncomfortable, and just pissed Ginger off. When she turned to face him, she saw him pointing at her and talking with his buddies….

"Fuck off!" Ginger said, flipping him off. In doing so, however, she let her guard down and Trina shoved her into the ground. When Ginger Noticed that she was covered in dog remains, it made her sick to her stomach. Trina started laughing and Bridgette came up behind her.

"Come on Ging, she's not worth it." Bridgette Said looking at her sister's Anger arise.

"You have something to say, dweeb?" Trina Said.

"Dweeb? That was so clever. I am so glad to hear your vocabulary went from 2nd grade to 3rd." Bridgette Said without thinking. Ginger Was Amazed, and smiled, even while covered in blood. Everybody watched the scene as if they couldn't look away. The beast of Bailey Downs strikes again, A student was pushed into the remains, and now they all predicted a cat fight.

"You have something to say Fitz-Face?" Trina said, hands on hips.

"Whatever, come on Ginger." Bridgette said regretting what she had said.

"Why don't you join _her_?" Trina Said trying to be clever, and thrust Bridgette down beside Ginger. That was the last straw. Ginger tried to control herself, but it was so hard.

"Don't you _ever _touch my sister again." Ginger said calmly, but with venom in her voice.

"Stop me. Freak." Trina replied laughing. But she dared not touch Ginger at that moment.


	8. The Plan

The girls made their way to the locker room to clean up. When they knocked on the door, they became very impatient. It seemed like forever until the janitor opened the door for them.

"Thanks for not taking your time or anything." Ginger sneered, pushing her way through the door. Bridgette tried to do the same as her sister despite the look on his face. She guessed it had been the blood that shocked him. "Sorry." She said instead. She walked by and sat next to Ginger. They both took a wet rag to wipe the blood off. The janitor was still there, and making Bridgette feel uncomfortable. When Ginger sensed this, she went ballistic.

"Would you get the fuck outta here? This is a girls locker room you creep! Get _out!_" She yelled at him.

"Ginger…" Bridgette always started but never finished. He did leave, a scared expression on his face. Ginger was so over protective of her little sister. And if Bridgette looked like she was in danger in anyway, then Ginger would be all over it. Sometimes Bridgette thought she goes too far.

"Ginger, you have been acting like a medieval version of Pamela." She made the observation a little too fast for her own good.

"I am just looking out for you! You want perverts looking at you? Huh? Or bitches like Trina pushing you around?" Ginger snapped

"No, I just think that maybe you should calm down, that is all."

"I could kill her. You want me to kill her for you?" Ginger asked, hopping she would agree, more for her own revenge than Bridgette's. Bridgette did try to think reasonably when she could, but Trina had pissed her off, which can do wonders for a person.

"Really? How about torture?" As soon as Bridgette said that, Ginger was pleased.

"_Anything_ you want." Ginger said smiling. Now that Ginger's mood was changed, Bridgette went on.

"We could lock her in the shed and watch her grow more and more miserable." Ginger just sat and listened. She knew Bridgette would go on forever if she could. And that was exactly what Ginger wanted her to do. The more fantasies Bridgette shared out loud, the more actual, and realistic ideas Ginger would get.

She listened and she listened, but Ginger couldn't do anything _not _over the top, such as actually killing Trina, with the ideas coming to her from Bridgette. Ginger was thinking about it so hard that she missed a few of the things that Bridgette had mentioned. They were walking out of the gym and sat on the curb.

"Or…." Bridgette said catching Ginger's attention. Bridgette looked at Trina for a second, then at her companion. "…She has that dog. We could kidnap it and make it look like it was eaten by the Beast of Bailey Downs. We have all that blood and fake guts from the project."

"Yea, that's wicked, let's do it." Ginger Smiled…This was the best idea yet. They both see a yellow van pull up in the parking lot.

"She screws a drug dealer….She's begging for negative attention" Ginger said astonished.

"Sam…" Bridgette muttered under her breath. She wasn't allowed to…but she had a minor crush on the boy.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"Uh…" Bridgette needed to keep her sanity… she tried to think of an excuse, anything. She knew Ginger wouldn't settle for a 'nothing'.

"I just thought that maybe we could try some? I mean think about it..is there any sneakier way to get what we want?" Bridgette tried to read Ginger's face. She was defiantly at least thinking about her response.

"How would this benefit us at all?" Ginger said squinting her eyes a little bit.

"Because, if buying drugs gets a reaction out of Trina…and plus, look at how she looks and talks to him. I mean if she saw us even sitting here even noticing him, what would she think? What would she do?"

"You want to use jealousy to get back at her?" Ginger said with a slight tone.

"No. I want to use jealousy to get her a little prepared, for what's coming up. It's only a start." Bridgette said, hopping she had covered her big mouthed mistake.

"I don't know, maybe. But either way, I think getting some drugs might be your best idea yet." Ginger said with a malicious smile.


	9. AN 3

I want to thank a couple of people

e.i.

tomieharley and madman fred

Because they have given me a great idea. I am still trying to figure out what way I am taking this story. I just write for the moment and will get there when I do. So that is why it may seem messy, or unorganized.

But thanks for reading, and I will try to update again soon.


End file.
